


Marry Me?

by Musafir



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Mush, M/M, Short & Sweet, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-31 00:24:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12664545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musafir/pseuds/Musafir
Summary: Tim gets kidnapped for a late night dance and Kon has something special to say.





	Marry Me?

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the lyrics to the song Perfect by Ed Sheeran. 
> 
> But I can totally picture Kon singing this to Tim.

Tim let out a delighted peel of laughter as Kon spun him across the empty moonlight soaked ballroom of the Wayne Manor. Kon’s TTK danced below their feet, pushing them up a few inches or so at times, until Tim found himself dancing on air.

 

“I found a love foooor me,” Kon sang, voice just barely heard over Tim’s helpless laughter.

 

“Kon, _oh my god_.” Tim said breathlessly, happiness and adrenaline coursing through his veins.

 

“Darling just dive right in, and follow my lead,” Kon pulled him back into his arms and swept them across the floor surely. Tim let his arms settle on Kon’s shoulders and interlocked his fingers behind the Meta’s head. Kon looked in straight in the eyes and smiled the goofy smile that made Tim fall in love with him all over again.

 

“Well I found a boy, beautiful and sweet. I never knew you were the someone waiting for me.”

 

_Always_ , Tim mouthed. It was the inscription on their promise ring and he would forever mean _Always_.

 

“‘Cause we were just kids when we fell in love, not knowing what it was. I will not give you up this time.” His arms tightened around Tim’s waist and hand, and Tim held back with as much strength as he had.

 

“But darling, just kiss me slow,” Tim leaned up, the TTK immediately helping him, and pressed his lips lightly against Kon’s. Then as he tried to pull back, Kon leaned in and slowly kissed him again. And again. Tim giggled into the third and fourth lingering kisses.

 

“Hey! You are singing to me! Focus!” He said, playfully pulling back and turning his face away from Kon’s pout.

 

“Your heart is all I own. And in your eyes you're holding mine.” Kon continued obligingly, his breath tickling Tim’s lips as he breathed out the lyrics while staring into Tim’s eyes.

 

Then he twirled them out into a complicated step sequence, in which the TTK proved to be most useful as Tim found his knees to be currently made up of jelly. “Baby, I'm dancing in the dark with you between my arms. Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song.”

 

“When you said you looked a mess, I whispered underneath my breath. But you heard it, darling, you look perfect tonight.” Kon barely sung the lines, but Tim stared up at him enrapt all the same.

 

He had, just minutes ago, frantically told Kon that he was in no shape to go anywhere in the current state that he was in. Kon had pulled him from his bed after appearing at his window suddenly and dragged him all the way down to the ballroom, laughing away his complaints. Telling him that he looked...perfect. A blush bloomed on Tim’s cheeks and Kon laughed through the next verse, his voice somehow not wavering in the least.

 

“Well I found a man, stronger than anyone I know. He shares my dreams, I hope that someday I'll share his home.” Kon smiled gently at him and Tim smiled back, contentment easing into him as Kon slowly spun them.

 

“I found a love, to carry more than just my secrets. To carry love, to carry children of our own.” Someday. Tim had been hesitant when Kon brought up adoption so long ago, but he couldn’t deny the excitement he had started to feel when Kon painted the picture of little feet running around and getting into their weapons and kevlar.

 

The memory was one that Tim held near and precious; it was one of the reasons that Tim fell further in love with the man sweeping him across the ballroom. His ability to know Tim better than he knew himself; to know what he needed and how to push him to overcome his fears. And to do so in a way that made Tim not want to push him further away.

 

“We are still kids, but we're so in love. Fighting against all odds. I know we'll be alright this time.” Kon held them and swayed, singing the words against Tim’s temple. Tim further relaxed into hold, letting Kon support him. Trusting him to catch him like he always did.

 

In this lifetime the odds were always stacked against them. But the nearly invincible way that Red Robin and SuperBoy operated was undeniable. It was a simple truth that he would always come for Kon and Kon would always come for him. He sometimes overheard the younger heroes ask about what the deal was between them. It always made him smile and then go find Kon so he could kiss him senseless. The deal was simple; they made each other _happy_.

 

“Darling, just hold my hand. Be my boy, I'll be your man. I see my future in your eyes.” Tim jokingly let go of his grip behind Kon’s neck and slid his hands to meet Kon’s. The taller male grabbed his right hand and kissed the palm and wrist gently before placing it back behind his neck. Then he did the same with the left.

 

Tim felt his cheeks flare again as love and amusement warred for top spot within him. How was it that he had fallen for the biggest pile of mush? He looked into Kon’s eyes to find him staring as deeply into his own. The blue eyes reflected promises of endless lifetimes of love.

 

“Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms. Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song.”

 

Tim buried his face in Kon’s neck feeling overwhelmed, and let him sweep them across the ballroom. The TTK was solid whenever he put his foot down, and he knew that they were dancing a few feet up in the air as easily as if they were on the ground. Kon swept them into an arc, if Tim had been wearing a dress it would have flared, but Tim himself would not have budged an inch from the arms wrapped securely around him.

 

“When I saw you in that dress, looking so beautiful. I don't deserve this, darling, you look perfect tonight.” Kon’s voice dropped, into something almost rueful. Tim lifted his head to look at him. He pulled back the slightest bit with searching eyes, before sighing contentedly and nuzzling Kon’s cheek. A shift in Kon’s facial muscles told him that he had won in gaining a smile. He pressed a kiss to the underside of Kon’s jaw and let his head fall back down in the spot that it always seemed to migrate to when they were alone.

 

“Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms. Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song. I have faith in what I see. Now I know I have met an angel in person, and he looks perfect.” They were swaying somewhat to the left of the chandelier, but level with it, and the moon cast glittering light over them through the crystals. The whole ballroom was awash in pools of silver but Tim only had eyes for one thing.

 

He pulled back and stared at the effect of the light dancing on Kon’s face as they drifted gently downwards. It was breathtaking. Kon stared at his face with the same intensity and Tim wondered what he saw there. He was no angel, but standing in Kon’s arms made him feel like the one.

 

Suddenly feeling overwhelmed, Tim ducked his head and let his cheek rest on Kon’s shoulder. A flush ran through him as feelings he normally had a little at a time ran through him all at once.

 

He loved this man.

 

“I don't deserve this. You look perfect tonight.”

 

Their feet gently touched the ground and Tim almost startled when Kon’s TTK started to unravel from where it had enveloped him entirely. Kon waited until he was steady on his feet before taking a step back. Tim nearly protested until he saw what was happening. Then all the air left his lungs and his eyes widened dramatically.

 

Kon knelt on one knee. He extended an arm in Tim’s direction, hand holding a box that contained a simple ring that made the glamour and opulent ballroom seem positively negligible.

 

“Tim? Will you marry me?”  


End file.
